


Inevitable

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know why you always get yourself into these situations. You don’t know why you make a bigger mess of every situation but as you lay here with Addison in your arms, you realise that this was inevitable because you are Meredith Grey and you always do the wrong things but strangely this didn’t and still doesn’t feel wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

She was crying. Crying. Because of you and how could you walk away from that even if she did ask you to? You can’t leave her crying so you open the door and go back inside because you just might be able to offer her some comfort…yeah it’s ridiculous you sleep with her husband and cause her to cry in a supply closet but yeah, maybe you can offer her some comfort. You lock the door behind you and turn to face her, she’s standing with her hands on her hips. She’s trying to convey a look of annoyance that you defied her but instead the woman before you looks broken and it kills you inside to know that you did that to her. You broke Addison Montgomery. She is powerful and confident and brave and yet here she is a crying mess and it’s all your fault. You tentatively reach a hand out and place it gently on her arm. Her expression softens, she doesn’t look quite as broken. You make more tentative moves until you are standing in front of her with your hands on her shoulders. You wait until she looks at you, until she meets your gaze before you whisper, ‘I’m sorry.’ She crumbles into you then. The crying starts up again and she’s sobbing against you, so you wrap your arms around her and hold her. You know ‘sorry’ doesn’t quite cut it but you couldn’t justify it if you tried so you won’t insult her by trying, she deserves more than that. It’s a few minutes later that she pulls back but keeps herself in your hold, she looks up at you. Next thing you know her lips are on yours and she’s kissing you and you’re kissing her back and you don’t stop because you broke her so maybe this will help, yes, you know that’s stupid but you kiss her anyway because she’s a good kisser and it feels nice to have soft lips brush against yours. It feels good when she pushes you against the wall and runs her tongue along your bottom lip and again when she pushes her tongue into your mouth. It feels good when she moans into your mouth and again when she pushes her hand into your scrub pants and teases you through your underwear. She pulls her hand out and quickly removes your shirt and bra. You do the same and then you take a nipple into your mouth. She moans and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t turn you on even more to hear that sound. It’s a blur after that. A blur of kisses and moans and fingers and tongues.

You don’t know why you always get yourself into these situations. You don’t know why you make a bigger mess of every situation but as you lay here with Addison in your arms, you realise that this was inevitable because you are Meredith Grey and you always do the wrong things but strangely this didn’t and still doesn’t feel wrong. If someone had told you this morning that you’d be lying on a pile of clothes on a supply closet floor with Addison Montgomery sleeping on top of you, you’d have definitely laughed in their face but here you are. You run your fingers through her hair because it’s soft and you can’t help yourself. You expect she’ll hate you for this when she wakes up but for now you try not to think about it. You just watch her sleep and see the slow rise and fall of her chest and thank whoever is listening that she’s not crying any more because seeing her cry is probably one of the worst things you’ve seen. You’re just glad she’s peaceful even for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get this ship out of my head so I really hope you enjoy the inner workings of my brain :) Please leave me a comment.


End file.
